


Keep apologizing

by InFairWingHellsing



Series: Everything at the Beginning [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Just a quick oneshot, Musa loves to tease Terra, No real story here, Riven is a big softie at heart, because I am shit at writing a full blown story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: “It looked like you could need an out of that conversation.”“Okay, and that gave you the right to march over and kiss me like that?” she accused him, disbelieving, her eyebrows raised. “You look super-hot by the way”, he said, his voice unwavering and honest, but Terra only looked on, disbelieving him.
Relationships: Terra Harvey/Riven
Series: Everything at the Beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188677
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Keep apologizing

**Author's Note:**

> Um...yeah...what can I say in my defense, other than, this idea was screaming loudly in my head so I needed to write it.
> 
> I love the prospect of Terra/Riven, my love for the adorable Earth Fairy is endless and she needs and deserves love and good things too.
> 
> Also not enough Terra love out here!  
> _____
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Fate: The Winx Saga series, only the idea for this fanfiction is mine.

A month had passed since Rosalind had been defeated, Miss Dowling resurrected and back as Headmistress in Alfea and the Mind Control Beatrix and Rosalind had spun on so many students broken. Beatrix and Rosalind had disappeared and were still out there somewhere probably plotting something again.

But here they were, having a party at Alfea to give the students some time to relax as Dowling and Silva had called it.  
  
Riven was standing in a corner, all alone, eying everyone around him, nipping boringly on his drink. He had fucked up way before Rosalind had put the mind control on him and he wanted to redeem himself, he just wasn’t sure how.  
  
His train of thought was coming abruptly to a halt though, when he saw Terra and her friends, and man they all looked great. Stella must have given them all a makeover, but his eyes locked unto Terra as she stood with her friends laughing at something Bloom had said. His heart went out to her, the girl he once called friend and who was still dear to him, even though he was shit at showing it.  
  
The dress she wore was black and clung to her body like a second skin, with silver ornaments on the hem of the skirt, which stopped at her knees. He took another swig of his drink as his mouth had suddenly gotten dry. Normally she would hide her legs in leggings, but this time she wasn’t and was she wearing heels? Riven was obviously staring now, wondering how much talking the other girls had to do to get her to wear something like that. Man, she looked great, he thought, eyeing her up and down.  
  
When she turned into his direction, he cleared his throat as his eyes took in the sight of the generous amount of cleavage she was showing. Yep, she filled out the dress nicely, his mind purred at him.  
  
The Specialist had no idea how much time had passed, but he was still alone, standing in the corner, feeling like a creep the way, his eyes followed the Earth Fairy, who had once been a close friend of his, around.  
  
A guy he didn’t recognize approached her and they started to talk, which made Riven scowl seeing as he made her laugh. This was absolutely not okay, but he decided to stay in his spot for now, seeing as they were not on the best terms right now anyway.  
  
After a few minutes though it became clear that the girl wanted to get away from the guy and Riven downed the rest of his drink. He stalked his way through the crowd and stepped beside Terra. “Sorry baby, that I took so long”, he drawled, taking her head into his hands and kissing her passionately, watching from the corner of his eye as the other guy scowled and walked away. When he was out of sight, Terra pushed Riven away, looking dumbfounded at him then turned, practically running away from him, without another word.  
  
Riven followed her, knowing he had to apologize to her. The hallway they were in now, was conveniently empty, Riven thought bitterly, as no one would find his dead body if she decided to finally finish him off. She was certainly more than capable of that.  
  
“What the hell was that, Riven?”, she demanded then, voice loud and sounding pissed off, her feet coming to a halt and whipping around so fast, Riven almost collided with her. Thank God he had good reflexes, which made his feet stop only inches away from her. “What?”, he tried to play the cute, dumb part, maybe that would work? Her eyes turning fluorescent green, he spoke his last prayer in his mind. Getting ready to get killed by her, he waited, but nothing came.  
  
She took a deep breath and her eyes turned back to normal, but she crossed her arms across her ample chest, which he now noticed more than before. “It looked like you could need an out of that conversation.”  
  
“Okay, and that gave you the right to march over and kiss me like that?” she accused him, disbelieving, her eyebrows raised. “You look super-hot by the way”, he said, his voice unwavering and honest, but Terra only looked on, disbelieving him. “Honestly”  
  
Now that made her snort, as he had been insulting her body not that long ago.  
  
“Don’t play me Riven”, her voice sounded tired.  
  
“I mean it”  
  
“I need to apologize, I’ve been a major ass…” “Yeah, no shit sherlock”, she interjected and made him smirk. “Still, I only wanted to help you, so you are welcome” He turned slowly around, before he decided to just go for it.  
  
He whipped around, crushing his lips to hers, her arms fell at her sides, bewildered at his actions, but then she slung them around his shoulders, pressing him closer to her.  
  
Riven pushed her against the wall, one of his legs wedging between hers as his mouth devoured her lips in a ferocious kiss. One hand beside her head on the wall, the other was gripping her hair, tugging gently on it, to give him a better angle. “God how I missed you Ter”, his voice was heavy with lust as his breath ghosted over her lips between kisses. She hated herself for still being unable to resist him, especially in this close proximity. “Missed you too” was her mumbled response and his mind went back to the day she strangled him with vines when he had bullied Dane. Smirking, he pulled his lips away from hers, and admired his work. Her eyes were half lidded and she was trying to catch her breath, lips red and swollen from his aggressive kisses.  
  
He leaned in closer to her, noses almost touching as he whispered “Can we start over?” Terra looked intently at him, he knew she was searching in his eyes for something, wanting to know if he was honest. “Riven…what you did was really awful and Top Notch Asshole”, she told him in a hushed voice, but that was not a No, so he still had hope. “I know and I feel bad about it. Let me make it up to you and your friends. Please Ter” Her heart almost burst as he used her nickname again.  
  
A smirk formed on her lips as she pulled him in by fisting her hands into his shirt and tugged.  
  
“Keep apologizing and I might forgive you” He let out a small laugh at that. “I” he quickly pecked her lips “am” he did it again “so” and once more “sorry”. This time he kissed her full of passion, hunger and all those pent-up emotions. His teeth lightly bit into her full bottom lip, tugging on it, as one hand wandered to her ass, giving it a squeeze. A slight moan escaped her lips, which Riven used to push his tongue into her welcoming mouth. She tasted like Strawberry and Vanilla, but also like Redemption and Freedom. He was hooked, not getting enough, he pushed her a bit harder against the wall, not wanting to hurt her, but he needed to get closer to her.  
  
Around the Corner, Stella, Aisha, Bloom and Musa were all looking at each other. Musas eyes turned back to normal as she looked at her friends. “We don’t need to worry about her. We better get going, ‘cause I don’t want to intrude now”, she told them and walked away. Stella being nosy, took a quick peak and when she saw Terra and Riven heavily making out, she slapped a hand over her mouth to not squeak or make any other sound. “What is it?” Now Bloom wanted to take a peak, but got stopped by Stella. “Let’s go, Terra has everything under control” She ushered the others away, following Musa. Aisha just followed them with a raised brow, not sure if she wanted to know what was around that corner.  
  
When Terra tried to walk as quietly as she could into the suite, she cursed when she let her shoes drop, lightly cursing under her breath. “Looks like a walk of shame”, Musa’s voice rang out, sounding highly amused when she saw the Earth Fairy, startling said girl. Her eyes darting around the room nervously she tried not to fidget. “Nah…I was just…”, stopping her excuse as Musas eyebrows raised, she nodded towards her friend. “Why are you up now, anyway?” “Because you did not come home from the Party and I was worried. But feeling the immense happiness and…satisfaction you are emitting right now, that worry was unwarranted.” The Mind Fairy smirked when Terra started to blush furiously. “Yeah about that, could we maybe not talk about that at the moment? I still need to work things out with Riven” “You do? ‘Cause I could swear you did that already” The Earth Fairy gave her roommate a look, which said, please stop. “Promise, I will keep it to myself.” Terra thanked her, picked up her shoes and walked to her room, before she closed the door though another question came. “But seriously how was it”, Musa teased the chubbier girl, who quickly closed the door.  
  
Sighing loudly, she grabbed her phone, looking at the screen she saw a message from Riven. _“I already miss you”_ A smile played on her lips when she read it. He could be so sweet, but had a habit of not showing that part to just anybody. Another message followed. _“Am I finally forgiven?” “Maybe?”_ she answered, grinning to herself.  
  
_“Oh come on, you can’t leave me hanging like this. I am addicted to you now, and I need my drug, otherwise I might get cranky and assholey again. You don’t want that do you?” “Keep apologizing and I will consider forgiving you” “Come on Ter, pretty please?”_ Even reading that nickname made her heart beat faster and last night came back flashing into her mind. Getting flustered she only wrote. _“I love you, dickhead, you are forgiven. But I need reminding every once in a while”_  
  
Only second later his reply came. _“I love you too, you damn tease. I will remind you for every minute that I live. I’ll see you later.”_ She laid down on her bed with a grin on her face and many good things on her mind. Her Happiness only got interrupted by Musa shouting from the other room “Will you tone it down? Thank you” Terra could only laugh at that, who would have known that things would go this way? She certainly didn’t at the beginning of the new school year, but she was glad that they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.❤️


End file.
